Finding Myself
by maggiekb
Summary: Edward leaves in New Moon not knowing Bella is pregnant. Bella befriends Tanya's coven and becomes a vampire. The story of what happens when Edward and the rest of Cullens come to Denali and meet Renesmee for the first time. READ & REVIEW PURTY PLEASE!
1. It's Time

**Chapter 1  
****It's Time**

**AN: I'm going to be continuing with Emmett Buys A Puppy, but I had an idea, so I'll do this story on the side!!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

Ever since my eighteenth birthday, my entire life had changed. Not just because Edward left me, which still broke my heart to even think about it, a few events would change my life forever.

The night before my eighteenth birthday, Edward has asked what I wanted for my birthday. I told him I wanted immortality, and for him to sleep with me. I don't know how possible, but he agreed to give me the latter.

The very next night, he brought me to his house for my birthday party. That was when Jasper attacked me. Edward soon left me.

About one month after he left, I realized I was pregnant. I couldn't bear to not have my baby, knowing half of him or her was Edward. I knew by the way some movements felt, that this would be a life or death matter. I knew the only way I would survive this would for someone to give me immortality. I had tried calling Alice- desperate for any help I could find, but her phone number had been disconnected. I told Charlie everything, except for the exact word- vampire- since I had a difficult time saying it. He agreed to let me go, with the promise I would stay in touch. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I went to Denali. I located Tanya's coven. They were the only other vegetarian vampires I could think of besides the Cullens. I told Tanya the entire story, explaining absolutely everything, willing to beg for her help. She agreed right away and had even convinced everyone else in her family to help. I was feeding off of blood, which they were able to buy. I don't know where they managed to buy it, but I figured I was better off not asking. Even Irina was on my side. We just had one rule that we couldn't mention Laurent.

I still saw Jacob Black, who I had befriended before I found out I was pregnant. He came up to visit quite often, when the pack would be fine without him. They had been able to take down Victoria and Laurent, who had come back to avenge James. At first Tanya's family wasn't fond of him or the smell, but I convinced them. He had come up to visit the day Renesmee was born.

She was born through a quite painful birth, but I don't remember it well. I was passed out for a good portion of it, plus my human memories aren't as strong. Tanya and Jacob worked together to keep my alive, Tanya forcing as much venom into my body that she could. The fire was the most painful thing I had ever felt. I couldn't believe that was the price I had to pay to get my wishes fulfilled.

I was now a vampire. Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee, which I was unhappy about at the beginning. After her explained that he only wanted her happy and healthy, I was fine with it. He had come up with the nickname Nessie, which I wasn't fond of at the beginning. After a few months of everyone calling her that, I gave in. I alternated between that and Renesmee. I also found out I had a power- a shield that I could expand out of me to block me and anyone else's mental powers.

I was pretty happy with my life. I had a beautiful daughter who looked very much like Edward. She had my human chocolate eyes, but almost everything else was Edward's. She had blood running through her veins, and she slept, but other than that, she had all the qualities of a vampire. Renesmee was named after her two grandmothers- Renee and Esme. Even though I wasn't in contact with Esme, I still loved her like a mother. Nessie didn't understand her life, so I sat her down and explained. She took it fairly well. Renesmee and I lived with the Denali coven, although we don't consider ourselves members of it. My true home is in Forks, and Tanya's family knows that.

The only thing missing from my life was Edward. I still loved him with all of my heart. I still wanted to be with him, and I wanted him a part of Nessie's life. She asked me endless questions about him, which I gratefully answered. Some questions were harder to answer than others, but I tried my best. She wanted to know him, and had begged to meet him. That brought on the strongest waves of emotion.

"You're home early!" Tanya screamed, shaking me out of my thoughts. I was driving home from the mall with Nessie. Her ever changing height and size required plenty of new clothes. I actually grew to not hating shopping too much. I could never stop myself from thinking of Alice when we were at the mall.

I cut the engine and got out of the car. I pulled Nessie out of her seat in the back and carried her up to where Tanya was waiting on the porch. Tanya gave both of us a kiss on the cheek.

"I thought you were going to be at the mall for a while?" Tanya looked slightly nervous, so I immediately knew something was up.

"We found what we needed fairly quickly." I told her, pointing to the two white bags in the passenger seat of the car.

"Well, do you want to maybe go out for a little bit? I heard there is an awesome playground in one of the nearby towns that Nessie would love?" Her voice was very unsure as she glanced back down the hallway, biting her lip. What was up with her? She knew Nessie preferred reading and playing music than playing on playgrounds. She was far more advanced in her mind than her size.

"What is going on, Tanya?" I hissed. "What are you hiding from me?" Her eyes wandered away for a moment, paused on something, and then wandered back to me. I turned around and almost collapsed at the sight before me.

It was the Volvo. Edward's Volvo. It had the exact same shiny silver outside, the black leather seats. Everything about it was the exact same. I knew absolutely nothing about cars, but I knew everything about _that_ car. I knew the horsepower, the engine, the style of seats, the brand of steering wheel! Anything you could think of for that car, I probably knew. I also knew that car could only mean one thing.

The Cullens were here. _Edward_ was here.

I turned around, horror in my eyes. I was trembling, shaking Nessie along with me. She placed her hand against my cheek, her special gift for telling things. She wanted to know what was wrong, what the pretty silver car meant. I was frozen and couldn't answer her. I could tell everyone in the other room was silent, listening to our conversation. I quickly threw my shield around Tanya and Renesmee, not wanting to let Edward hear any of our thoughts.

"I'm sorry! They were in the area and stopped by for a surprise visit! I didn't tell them anything! I have been blocking my thoughts the entire time they have been here!" She hastily whispered to me. I closed my eyes and sunk down along the side of the house. I pulled Renesmee onto my lap and hid my face in her hair.

"Tanya, what's wrong with Mommy?" Renesmee said in her beautiful high soprano. She didn't like to talk much, but couldn't reach Tanya. Tanya shook her head.

"I didn't plan this, I swear. It just happened. I thought that you would've been gone longer and I would've been able to make them leave before you got back. But I think it's time." I looked up then staring her in the eyes. "I think it's time you told them." She looked at Nessie when she said that.

"Have her meet her dad?" I mouthed to Tanya, making no sound. She nodded. I sighed. "It's time." Tanya took my hand and pulled me up. And we walked down the hallway to meet my fate.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY!!!!**


	2. The Cullens

**Chapter 2  
The Cullens**

**AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD CULLEN!!!!!!! WOO HOO!! EDWARD CULLEN'S 108****TH**** BIRTHDAY IS TODAY!!! **

**OK, this chapter starts when the Cullens first get to Denali, and then continues on to when Bella comes in.  
****I don't own Twilight.  
****Edward POV**

For some reason, Alice has wanted to come to Denali. She has been blocking her thoughts from me for the past week. I don't know why she was in such a hurry to come here, but now we were in on our way up here. Not that I didn't like Denali, it was just that Tanya was usually all over me. I had told her many times that I was not interested. I had already found my angel. And as always, when I closed my eyes, her perfect face was always right there. The beautiful smile, the deep chocolate eyes, the red cheeks when I kissed her.

_Knock it off, Edward. You were the one who made us leave. _Alice thought. She still held a grudge for making us leave. Alice was usually in a terrible mood when discussing the worst decision of my eternally long life, but she was now in her usually good mood.

I pulled the Volvo down the long Denali driveway after Carlisle's Mercedes. Alice and Emmett had ridden with me; my ever changing emotions were too much for Jasper, and Rosalie was just annoyed with me. Alternating between guilt, self-loathe, and sorrow; Jasper was barely ever around me anymore. Carlisle pulled his car around the small bend, and I left mine just before it. Rosalie came over and took Emmett's hand; and Jasper took Alice's. Alice and Jasper led the way, followed by Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, and finally me. I slowly followed behind, thinking about my angel, remembering the night before her eighteenth birthday. She was so beautiful that night. None of my family knew about that night. I imagine Alice might have used her extra sense to intrude on that perfect night although.

Alice knocked on the door, and we saw Kate look out the second story.

_Shit!_ Kate screamed in her head. She whirled around and down the stairs.

"Tanya, block your thoughts! It's the Cullens!" Kate hastily told Tanya. She ran off and told Eleazar, Carmen, and Irina the same thing. "Whatever you do, don't think of her!" Kate whispered to Tanya. Tanya opened the door with Kate leaning against the stairs furious.

"Hello Cullens. What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Tanya had made her voice non-offensive while Kate just rolled her eyes.

"We were in the area and we wanted to stop by for a visit!" Alice said cheerily. "We hope we aren't interrupting anything!"

"Not at all. Come on in." Kate said sarcastically. Tanya moved out of the way to let us through, each giving us a hug as we passed. She usually would give me a very long hug, but this time it was very quick. Not that I minded, it was just different. Kate pulled Alice over into a side room. We walked into their main room, but could still hear their conversation.

"Block your thoughts! I don't want him hearing anything extra." Kate hissed.

"I've been doing that for the past week since I had the vision that brought us here." Alice whispered back. "I know what's going on."

"And how do you think she's going to take it?! She's been put through enough by your family, and frankly I'm not sure she's ready!" Was Kate talking about Bella? No, Edward, no. Stop thinking that way.

"Well, it's not helping anyone keeping them in the dark. He needs to know." Alice was trying to reason with her but Kate wouldn't budge.

"It's his own damn fault! I love both of them very much but he caused this whole mess!" Now there were two of them?

"Kate, be reasonable. Now he's starting to catch on so we better get back before you let your thoughts slip."

Kate and Alice walked back into the room. Alice sat in between Jasper and I. For once, Tanya wasn't sitting next to me. Before we could say anything else, we heard a car pulling up the driveway. Kate ran to the front window looked out, and was back in the next second.

"Tanya, it's them. Do you want to handle it, or do you want me to?" Kate asked.

"They're back already?" Kate nodded and Tanya sighed. "I'll handle it." She said standing up and running to the door. She took a deep breath before opening the door. Even though Tanya was blocking her thoughts, I still listened in. "You're home early!" Tanya yelled. She gave someone two kisses on the cheek. "I thought you were going to be at the mall for a while?" Her tone made the statement a question.

"We found what we needed fairly quickly." A musical voice answered. It reminded me of Bella's voice, which shocked me. I never thought of any voice comparing to the way Bella's did to me.

"Well, do you want to maybe go out for a little bit? I heard there is an awesome playground in one of the nearby towns that Nessie would love?" Who was Nessie? Probably shortened from Vanessa, but what did her sentence mean? My family's thoughts were silent listening to the conversation. Tanya's voice was incredibly unsure. I was able to smell a vampire, who I assumed was just Tanya. Next to her was a thrumming heart, faster than a human's, with sweet smelling blood pumping through it. The smell was fabulous, but not like one I wanted to eat.

"What is going on, Tanya?" The musical voice hissed. "What are you hiding from me?" Even though the voice was fierce and sharp, it was still incredibly beautiful. A long moment of silence passed, and then my mind hit a wall. The thoughts I had been trying to get out of the stranger and Tanya, just stopped. Not like someone was thinking of something else, or putting up a barrier. They just stopped completely. It was like it had been with Bella. No thoughts, no emotions, nothing. It was a blank, empty space.

"I'm sorry! They were in the area and stopped by for a surprise visit! I didn't tell them anything! I have been blocking my thoughts the entire time they have been here!" It still didn't make sense why Tanya's coven felt the need to block their thoughts from me. Why would we stopping by for a visit cause such a reaction from Tanya's family and the stranger? Someone slid down the wall of the house, landing with small, quiet sound. It was a sound only a vampire would make.

"Tanya, what's wrong with Mommy?" A high, beautiful soprano asked. She sounded even lovelier than my angel, which I thought impossible. What did Mommy mean though? No one answered her.

"I didn't plan this, I swear. It just happened. I thought that you would've been gone longer and I would've been able to make them leave before you got back. But I think it's time. I think it's time you told them." Tanya said. Why would Tanya feel the need to make us leave? What was so worrisome for the stranger to tell us? I realized with my instincts that Alice's eyes were on me, but I couldn't turn to ask her why. I was too engrossed in the conversation between the two strangers and Tanya. I needed to know what it all meant. An intensely long moment of silence passed, and then the first incredible voice sighed,

"It's time." I could hear her standing up. I stared down the hall, waiting to see the strangers come into view. They came around into view, and my muscles locked.

It was Bella. My angel, my whole reason for existing, was standing mere feet from me. My love, the entire world to me, was here in front of me.

But she was a vampire. She had no more blood flowing through her veins. She would never blush that amazing color ever again. She had become everything I had left to save her from. First horror struck through me, and then I caught sight of the_ real_ her.

She was breathtakingly gorgeous. Her long, silky brown hair was flowing down midway to her back. Her hard skin was as pale as my own. Her chocolate brown eyes had been replaced with light butterscotch ones. Her very subtle curves flowed beautifully among her body. She was dazzling. Her eyes locked with mine.

I realized there was someone in her arms, resting on her hip. I turned my attention to the little angel in Bella's arms. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were exactly the same color Bella's human eyes had been. Her glowing white skin was accentuated by her cheeks, which were pink like rose petals. Her curls were Bella's father's. The blood running through her veins was Bella's. The scent was the same, but it was not nearly as strong as Bella's had been. I couldn't tell where the rest of her features came from, but she was still amazing beautiful.

My dead heart would've stopped beating if it still beat as I figured out where the rest of her features came from. They were _mine._ The pale skin, the bronze hair, the hard features; it was all mine.

Was she my…my _daughter_? Impossible. Right?

I let out a deep breath, one I had been holding in since Bella walked into the room, and then my family's thoughts bombarded me.

_IS THAT BELLA?!_ Jasper.

_OH MY GOSH, SHE'S EVEN MORE STUNNING THAT SHE WAS IN MY VISION! _Alice.

_BELLA'S HERE! BELLA'S HERE! _Emmett.

_BELLA'S A VAMPIRE?! _Rosalie.

_BELLA IS EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL, BUT WHO IS THAT ON HER HIP?_ _SHE LOOKS LIKE…EDWARD._ Carlisle.

_SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL!! WAIT, THE LITTLE GIRL ON HER HIP LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE EDWARD. _Esme. _NO. IMPOSSIBLE._

I was only listening to these with the lesser part of my mind, as my eyes flickered between the two angels standing in front of me.

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice squealed running up to Bella. Bella put the girl in her arms on the ground, who wound one of her arms around Bella's leg. Alice grabbed Bella into a huge hug. Bella hugged her back, a glorious smile breaking across her face.

"Oh my gosh, Alice! I've missed you so much!" She sang in her beautiful voice that froze me yet again. Tanya's family was in shock from the way Bella responded to us.

"BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett yelled, dragging out the 'a'. He hopped up and gave Bella a huge bear hug. She seemed to be buried in his giant muscles.

Jasper and Rosalie stood up next. Esme and Carlisle were staring at me; both coming to the conclusion the little angel was my daughter.

"Hello, Bella. It's nice to see you again." Jasper said, giving her a gentle hug. "And before I say anything else, I want to apologize for what happened on your eighteenth birthday." I shuddered at the memories of that disastrous day.

"It's wonderful to see you as well, Jasper. And please don't. What happened was my own fault. If I had been more careful none of it would've happened." She was so caring, so forgiving as she had always been.

"Hi, Bella." Rosalie said cautiously.

"Hey, Rose." Rosalie leaned in and gave Bella a hug. That surprised me; Rosalie had never been the friendliest around Bella.

"You look good Bella. It's nice to see you again." Rosalie said quietly.

"It's good to see you too." Bella timidly smiled at her. Carlisle and Esme stepped up to talk to her.

"Bella, I am so glad to see you again." Carlisle said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I envied him. I wish I could be that close to my angel.

"I'm glad to see you too." Her beautiful smile once again spread across her perfect face. Esme stepped forward and fiercely hugged Bella and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, Bella. I've missed you so much my dear!" Esme would've been crying happy tears if that were possible. Bella was always like a daughter to her; when we left it was like Esme had lost a child.

"I feel the same way Esme. I've missed you terribly." Bella sang.

The little angel next to her patted her leg. Bella looked down and the little girl raised her hand. Bella picked her up and held her close. The girl laid her hand against Bella's cheek.

"Don't worry baby; they won't hurt you." She told her, patting her hand. She looked at her with motherly love, but how was this possible? It hadn't even been five months!

"Bella, honey? Who's this?" Esme asked tenderly. I noticed Tanya's family was no longer in the room. I believe they were giving us some privacy.

"This is Renesmee. Renesmee Carlie." She said looking into directly into my eyes. I was frozen where I was on the couch. I wanted to stand up and go to her, but I could work my muscles to do that. "My daughter." Bella finished. Everyone's mouth except Alice's and my own dropped open.

"Who?" Emmett asked. Bella's head snapped up to look at him. She could tell by his expression he was clearly referring to the father. She sighed, and turned to look at me again. My family gasped in unison.

_Dude, does that mean I have a niece?! Wait, when did this happen anyway? And how?_ Emmett.

_She's so pretty! I can't wait to go shopping for her!_ Alice.

_Wow, she is absolutely gorgeous!_ Rosalie.

_Whoa, Edward has a daughter. That's a new one._ Jasper

_How is this possible? He's a vampire. Could this really happen?_ Carlisle.

_She looks so sweet! But why wouldn't Edward tell me he had a daughter? Wait, did he know he did?_ Esme. She turned to look at me. _Did you know? _I shook my head, and she quietly gasped.

"Where does her name come from? It is beautiful, but one-of-a-kind." Esme asked.

"It's a combination of her two grandmothers' names." Bella told her, a fond smile spreading across her face. "Renee and Esme." A smile spread across Esme's face.

"Thank you, dear." Esme said, kissing her on the forehead.

"What about her middle name?" Jasper asked.

"A combination of her grandfathers' names. Carlisle and Charlie. Spelled c-a-r-l-i-e."

"Thank you Bella. So much." Carlisle said.

"Bella, can I hold her?!" Alice asked excitedly. Bella turned to look at her- our- daughter.

"Can Alice hold you? She won't hurt you I promise." Renesmee put her tiny dimpled hand against Bella's cheek once again. Why did she do that? "Yes baby, she is." She looked at Renesmee again. "I think that is the best way for everyone to get to know you. You can start with her." She gingerly passed Renesmee over to Alice. Renesmee went willingly, a breathtaking smile spreading across her face, giving her two perfect dimples. She placed her hand against Alice's cheek. Alice gasped in shock, and then her eyes fazed over like she was having a vision. She stood there unmoving for the longest time and when she moved again, a smile spread across Alice's face.

"You are a very special girl, Nessie." Alice said, kissing her lightly on the forehead. Bella let out a sigh of relief. I realized how that Renesmee was telling everyone their thoughts. A reverse effect of my talent? But how would that work with Bella? I still couldn't hear her thoughts for than I ever could.

"You believe her?" Bella asked. Alice nodded. "Thank you, Alice. So much." Renesmee placed her hand against Alice's cheek again.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Alice told her.

"Mommy? Can I tell everyone else, too?" I gasped in shock at her voice. It was an amazing high soprano, even clearer than the first time I heard it. She was so lovely.

Renesmee was passed from person to person, telling everyone her story. She swayed everyone as she touched them. Also, as she told touched everyone for the first time, I felt a wall go around their thoughts. I didn't know how this was happening. Maybe a side effect to Renesmee's special power?

As Renesmee reached Esme- the closest person to my still frozen figure on the couch- Bella came over and stood next to her. Her new scent overwhelmed me; it was the sweetest, most delightful thing I had ever smelt. As Esme finished accepting her story, instead of passing Renesmee to me, Bella took her. She flickered glances between Renesmee and myself. She rested a gaze on me for an incredibly long time, her eyes locked into mine. Her heavenly gaze broke away all too soon. She turned to the rest of my family.

"Can you give us a minute? Please?" She all but sang in her perfect voice. I was put into shock by her question. I was going to get alone time with my two angels.

Tanya re-appeared as Bella said that--so they were listening in on our conversation. "Let's go for a quick hunt." Tanya suggested. My family nodded and followed Tanya out the back. Tanya sent one last wary glance at Bella, and then hurried out.

Bella sat down next to me on the couch and pulled Renesmee onto her lap.

"Hello Edward."

**Please review and tell me if you'd rather have Edward or Bella be the next POV.**


	3. Talking

**Chapter 3  
****Talking**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

I wasn't sure how Edward was going to take the news of him having a daughter. I still loved him with my whole heart. I felt like when having Renesmee, my heart didn't lose any love for Edward- it just swelled to contain all the new love I had.

I was honestly surprised by how well he had taken the news of him having a daughter. Sure, he hadn't moved, said anything, or responded beyond being frozen, but it was better than I hoped. I had mentally prepared myself for shouting, accusations, and anger; I wouldn't have been shocked if he ran out of the room.

But he didn't. He stayed, his eyes never leaving Nessie and me. I could detect something in his eyes, which I thought was longing. It had shocked my heart, thinking he might want me the way I wanted him. But I had convinced myself otherwise. He left me; he doesn't want me anymore.

I was surprised about_ one_ thing- his family's reactions. I expected them to be surprised by the fact that Edward had a daughter, but I never expected them to be surprised that it could be possible. Their family had no secrets. Would Edward not have told them of the night before my birthday?

Now Edward and I would get our alone time. I was a little worried about explaining everything to him. I knew I would need to tell him everything, and not have Renesmee do it. If he saw her thoughts, he would know about how I broke down whenever I talked about him. He would see everything that had happened to me. But most importantly, he would know I was still totally, completely in love with him.

Edward's family left the room, following after Tanya. She glanced once at me before turning out to go hunting. I sat on the couch to Edward, becoming enveloped in his amazing scent.

"Hello, Edward." I said. I looked right into his eyes. He was even more beautiful with my new vampire sight.

"Bella…" He whispered in the dreamiest voice I had ever heard. I wanted to throw myself at him, but I didn't. His eyes locked on Renesmee. "Is she really my daughter?" He asked, looking at her utter perfection. I could tell he was already sold.

"Yes. She is." I told him, cautious of his reaction. He let out a deep breath, never taking his eyes off her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "How did you become a vampire?" I sighed.

"Edward, I will tell you my story, but you might not like some parts of it. You leaving me changed me." I had changed. I was no longer the irresponsible teenager I once was. Sure, I was still a teenager in appearance. But now I was a mother. I had responsibilities, and a daughter to look after. My life wasn't about my own. Edward slowly nodded, unsure of himself.

"When you left, I basically went into a walking coma. For the first week, I wouldn't leave my room. I didn't eat, I didn't drink, I didn't move. I don't remember it very much; those times are like black patches in my memory. Eventually though, Charlie had enough. He forced me out of my room, and made me do something. He called Jacob Black to see if he could pull me out of my trance. I spent a lot of time in La Push, attempting to regain control of my mind. Jacob had wanted something more than to be just friends, but I never did. I couldn't." I stared down, hoping he wouldn't realize my desperation to have him back.

"I became best friends with Jacob. But I never actually got to spend much time there. About a month after you left me in the forest, I realized I was pregnant. I knew by the way some movements felt that I wouldn't survive this human. I tried calling Alice; I was desperate for any help I could find. She didn't pick up. Her phone had been disconnected. Jacob and Charlie were obviously no help. They supported me and told me to keep her, but what could they do for me besides that? I --" Edward cut me off.

"You told Charlie?!" He asked, shock in his eyes. I knew his face well enough that he was trying to contain his fury. It made me furious that he expected me to face it myself.

"What other choice did I have?! I knew I couldn't survive it alone! But it wasn't just like I was going disappear and have Charlie's granddaughter without him knowing! Do you know what it would do to him if I just disappeared without a word?! He's been there the entire time for me- I wasn't going to hurt him the way you hurt me!" I screamed at him. Crap, I just admitted how much pain he had caused me when he left. Either way, I was still furious. I needed Charlie and Jake more than anything these days. I couldn't survive without them.

Edward's face was broken. He stared at me with pained eyes. His eyes locked into mine for an immeasurable moment, before they suddenly closed. He tilted his head back and took a deep breath. He steadied himself, and then opened his eyes again.

"Does Renee know?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." I told him carefully. He took another deep breath.

"Do they know what I…er, we… are?" He took another deep breath as it sunk in yet again that I was a vampire.

"They know that we aren't human. They don't know the exact word, or the mechanics of it." He took another deep breath and nodded.

"Please continue." He said softly, eyes once again locked on Renesmee, who was slowly falling asleep in my arms.

"I did the only thing I could think of. I came to Denali. I told Tanya everything, willing to beg for their help. Surprisingly, they were more than willing."

I happened to turn my head at exactly the right angle that I could see Alice spying on us. Her spiky black hair was sticking out from behind the tree she was crouched behind. I leaned into Edward to whisper in his ear. I heard his breath stop as I leaned in to his ear.

"Alice is spying on us." I whispered, pulling back in time to see him trying to compose himself. I reached over his leg, stopping his breath again, and picked up the small silver remote controller. I pressed one button, and all the shades came down, obscuring us from Alice's view. I heard her tiny pout and heard her whispering to Jasper. They had gotten back from hunting. I sighed. "They are back from hunting. Let's go back to my cottage; I need to put Nessie to sleep anyway." He nodded and was surprised once again. He never guessed that she would be able to sleep. He stood up from the couch, and held out one hand for me. I adjusted Nessie, careful not to disturb her from her sleep, and took his hand. There was an electric spark as our skin touched. Unlike when I was human, his skin was the perfect temperature. Warm and smooth. He gently helped me up, and then dropped my hand. I thought I could sense reluctance in his eyes. _No, Bella, no. He doesn't love you or want you like that. He was just being a gentleman. _I drilled into my brain.

I led the way out the back, cradling Nessie in my arms. We passed everyone on their way back. I threw my shield around them, expecting Tanya had explained everything to the Cullens. I didn't want Edward getting anything extra out of them. Not yet. Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar, and Carmen all sent me cautious glances; but didn't say anything. I led the way through the path in the forest. I didn't want to run and wake Renesmee, so we went at a pace just faster than a human's. Edward didn't look at the beautiful scenery around us; he stared at Renesmee and me. I kept my shield around Renesmee even though he wouldn't get any coherent thoughts from her. I had watched her dreams before, so I knew that the only thing he would've seen would be flashes of different faces and objects. We passed one more bend, and we were at my cottage.

It was beautiful, and my own little escape. It was lined in smooth stone, and had a wood roof. It had flowers surrounding it, and a path of flat rocks leading up to the small arched door. I led Edward up to it, pulled the key out of my pocket, and put it in the lock. It twisted with a sound that always told me I was home. It may not be Forks, but as close as I was willing to go back.

Edward followed me in, gasping at the design of it. One wall was lined with books, another with music. The front room had one couch, and three big arm chairs. Whenever I looked at those, I remembered the time when Nessie climbed into one; the chair looked so huge compared to her tiny figure. I had caught it on camera and the picture was framed in my bedroom. On the other side of the room, was Nessie's music area. Tanya and her family had helped me buy a grand piano for a gift for Renesmee. She also had a guitar, but preferred piano. Her mind was so advanced she could already play the most complex compositions. Ironically enough, her favorite song to play was Clair de Lune.

The three other rooms in the house were my room, Renesmee's bedroom, and the closet. Half the closet was mine, half was Renesmee's. It was huge, and I didn't possibly have a need for all of it, so we split it.

I walked down the hallway to Renesmee's room. It was pastel purple, with white and pink accents. Her bed was filled with stuffed animals she had received from Jake. He loved spoiling her; every week he got her a new stuffed animal. Her white desk was filled with compositions and music lesson books. She was learning how to write her own music.

I quickly changed her into her pajamas; I was so gentle when doing so she couldn't possibly wake. I laid her down in her bed, tucking her soft blanket in around her. She instinctively clutched her favorite bear- a midnight blue one with white hearts in the ears, and LOVE inscribed across the stomach. Even though I loved when she was happy, this bear reminded me of some unpleasant times. Edward's favorite color on me was that exact shade of blue, and I had been foolish enough to think her loved me.

I bent down a kissed Renesmee's forehead.

"Love you, baby." I whispered to her. She smiled as she slept. I turned around and saw Edward leaning against the doorway. He was half-smiling, never taking his eyes of either me or Renesmee. I took her dirty clothes and threw them in the hamper, and then I walked over to him.

"Wait for me in the front room. I'm going to change quickly; I'll be right out." I told him. He nodded and walked out into the hallway. I walked into my room. There was a reason I hadn't wanted to talk to Edward in here; he would've seen where my inspiration came from.

I modeled it after the Cullens' house. Everything was pure white, except for the picture frames. They were black. If I could still cry real tears, my bed would be soaked through. It was fluffy and filled with pillows, although never used for its intended purpose. I curled up on it each night, when the pain of not having Edward overtook me. Mostly the pictures on the walls were of Renesmee. Some were her alone, and some were of her with different family members. My favorite picture, which dominated the wall next to the door, was of Renesmee in my arms, Charlie, and Renee. It was taken in Forks, when Jacob had dragged me back to introduce Nessie to the pack of wolves. It had been a very short visit.

I changed into comfier clothes and walked back out into the front room. Edward was standing at the piano, looking at Nessie's compositions. He paused on one, which I could see was Clair de Lune. He looked at it was a heartbroken expression. He looked up as I entered the room.

"Do you play?" He asked, setting the papers back down on the stand.

"No. Those are Renesmee's." I said, sitting down on the couch. He nodded slowly, amazed at how advanced her mind was. Edward sat next to me.

"Please continue with your story; I believe you were at the part where you just arrived in Denali." I could tell there was something brewing beneath his calm voice. I nodded though, and continued.

"I came to Denali and Tanya's family helped me. I was getting weaker and weaker as the days past. I couldn't keep any food or drink down. We weren't sure if I'd even be able to get as far as having Nessie. One day when Jacob came up to visit me, he had an idea. He wondered if we needed to address my baby's needs first; and wondered if maybe she was more vampire than human.

"So I started drinking blood. Tanya's family was able to purchase it though a hospital service. It helped get my strength up, but as I got stronger, so did my baby. She tore me apart. She broke my ribs, cracked some of my bones, and in the end, shattered my spine." Edward's expression was horrified; whether at having to drink blood human, or her tearing me apart, I wasn't sure. But I couldn't stop now to worry about his feelings. He need to hear the truth.

"Tanya was helping me up to go to the bathroom. I spilled the cup of blood over their couch when it was jostled. I reached out for it, and when I did, the placenta detached. It hurt so badly. My baby was dying inside of me, but also in the process I was dying. Tanya and Jacob got my baby out, and Tanya turned me into a vampire. I don't remember her birth very well. I was passed out for good portions of it, plus human memories aren't as strong, as you know. I do know that her birth was very violent, and extremely painful. During that was when she shattered my spine. Tanya forced as much venom as she could into my system. If you want to know exactly what happened, I'm sure Tanya would give you a very interesting visual." I woke up from my memories and looked into Edward's eyes. They were broken, containing millions of different emotions. The ones I could easily indentify were horror, hurt, anguish, pain, and turmoil. "And three months later, you arrive in Denali." I said taking a deep breath, which still tore a hole through my chest.

"Bella, I need to apologize." Edward said while looking directly into my eyes. "Of course I owe you much more than an apology, but I need to start with that. I was a fool to ever leave you, and it was the stupidest mistake of my long life. I cannot ever forgive myself for leaving you to face what you did alone. I should've been there by your side, helping you along. It was the most idiotic mistake I will ever make. I could never live without you."

"What do you mean you could never live without me, Edward?! You left me without another word; you told me you didn't want me! You just left me in the forest all by myself, left to fend for myself! I had to face a pregnancy that nearly tore me apart, while never actually being able to breathe correctly! When you left, it was like I had a hole in myself, and whenever you were mentioned, that hole ripped through me. I haven't been able to breathe right since that awful day in the forest. The only reason why I haven't collapsed from this hole in me is because I don't need to breathe! I love Renesmee with my whole life, but the fact that she has asked me one question that I will forever be scarred with still kills me! The only reason I'm not screaming at the top of my lungs is because I don't want wake her up!"

"Bella, I--; wait, what question?" Edward asked.

"I quote, 'Mommy, why doesn't Daddy love me? If he loves me, why isn't he here to take care of me?' end quote. How am I supposed to answer that?!" His face gave away the pain he was feeling.

"Bella, I'm sorry! Ever since I met you, my whole object of life was to keep you safe from what I am! You are the brightest part in my life; my real reason for living! The night before your birthday was the greatest night I have ever spent. It was the most incredible night of my life, and I will never forget it. But I saw the bruises you had. They were impossible for me to look at, knowing I caused them. I couldn't believe I had done something so bad by just making love to you.

"And then the next night, Jasper attacked you. I wasn't able to live with myself knowing that just being around my family put you in danger. I left to protect you from who I am. I just wanted to protect you from ever getting hurt by me again." I shook my head as he said this. He sighed exasperated.

"Bella, why don't you believe me? You can't believe me when I tell you I have never loved anyone the way I love you, but you can believe the absurd lie that I don't want you?

"Isabella Marie Swan, I still love you, I have always loved you, and I will always love you. I waited a century to find you, and when I did, it filled my heart. Yes, parts of it had love for my family, but then you flashed across my world, filling my heart with love. I only left to protect you from what I am, but in the end, I hurt you worse emotionally then I would ever have physically. I didn't want to turn you into a vampire because I felt that by turning someone into a vampire, you were taking away their soul. But I don't even believe that now. Watching you kiss our daughter good night, and all the love that fills your eyes when you look at her, you never lost your soul. I see the love that fills you whenever someone even _mentions_ her, and I now truly believe you still have the sweetest, kindest soul I have ever discovered.

"I pretty much curled up into a ball the entire time I wasn't with you. I haven't been around Jasper in months because he can't stand my ever changing emotions. A World War could have started, and I wouldn't ever know. Alice pretty much dragged me out of my room and shoved me into my car to get me to come to Denali.

"Bella, I am still truly in love with you. I want you so much, and I want you forever. If you still love me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just need to know if after everything I have forced you to go through, you still have those feelings for me. Do you?" He asked me, eyes sincere. My mind was telling me to run as fast as I could. It was trying to tell me he was lying, that he didn't actually mean that, but it was fighting against my heart. My heart was telling me to tell him the truth; admit I was still in love with him. They were in a battle for what I was going to go with. I thought about it for a solid five minutes- him watching with anxious eyes- before deciding.

I went with my heart.

"Edward, I am still in love with you. I have always been in love with you, and I will always be in love with you." His elated smile filled his face.

"Thank you." And then he crushed his lips to mine, kissing me in a way he never had before. He held nothing back, not scared of hurting me. He would never be tempted by my blood again, so he held nothing back. I could taste his beautiful scent on my tongue; his wonderful scent filled my nose. I could feel every part of his body on mine. His hands tangled in my hair, and mine did the same. He was so beautiful, and once again, he was _mine._

I much as I didn't want to, I had to stop this before it went any farther. I pushed him away, unwillingly breaking apart. We both had to steady our breathing before we lost it completely.

"Edward, I will accept you back into my life, but it isn't just about me anymore. I can only accept you back if Renesmee accepts you into her life. I'm not going to tell her you are her father; she is a smart girl and I don't want her to feel obligated to accept you. I don't believe she'll have any trouble accepting you, but she needs to make her own decision. If Renesmee doesn't approve of you, I can't accept you back." He nodded and placed his lips to mine once again.

**OK, I know some of you wanted Bella to kick him out, and get into a huge fight with him, but I couldn't do it. I didn't think Bella would actually ever do that, so I went with what I thought Bella would actually do.  
****And all Jacob fans out there; don't worry. Jacob Black will be having a big part next chapter!!  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Jacob Black

**Chapter 4  
Jacob Black**

**AN: OK, I know I said Jacob will be a big part, and he will be. I just need Edward and Bella to clear some things up before we get to his POV!!  
****I don't own Twilight.  
****Edward POV **

My world had just turned into my own personal heaven. My angel was mine yet again. She would always be mine, and she felt the same way I always had. Bella wanted me the same way I wanted her. My world was complete.

And to top it all off, I had a beautiful daughter. But there was a complication to that. Bella wanted to make sure Renesmee liked me for me, and not feel obligated to like me. I was fine with this; although I wanted her to know me, I knew it was important.

We spent the night talking about Nessie. Bella told me everything she possibly could about her. I wanted to know what she liked and didn't like so it was easier to connect with her. We were still talking as the sun came up.

"Listen, I know your family is going to want to get to know her, but I need you to spend the most time with her. Of course they can spend time with her, just try to be near her whenever you can."

"I'd be more than happy to spend time with her." I told Bella with a genuine smile. She smiled back and put her lips to mine once again.

"Mommy?" Renesmee said from the other room. Bella pulled back and looked towards the hallway. She stood up from the couch and looked back at me. Bella held out her perfect hand, and I took it. She led me down to Nessie's room. Renesmee was sitting up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. Bella went directly toward her, but I hovered in the doorway.

"Hey baby. How'd you sleep?"

"Good. I had pretty dreams." Renesmee answered in her beautiful voice. She had the sweetest, most perfect voice on the planet. Bella brought her over to a small table and helped her change into an adorable blue summer dress. The colors complemented her perfectly.

"I'm glad. Can I introduce you to someone?" Bella asked. Nessie nodded her head, and Bella motioned for me to come in. I slowly walked over to where she was holding Nessie. "Renesmee, this is Edward. He knows all about you, so you don't need to tell him. He's very nice and he won't hurt you." Nessie's dazzling smile spread across her face. She reached her arms out to me. Bella encouragingly nodded her head.

I took Renesmee in my arms. She was so warm, and she fit perfectly into my arms. Her skin was so smooth, so soft. She was perfect.

She put her hand to my cheek, and even though I could also read her thoughts, she showed me what her dreams were. They were flashes of different animals; all colorful and furry. Her lovely smile was still across her face.

"Let's get back to the main house." Bella said. We walked side by side, I still holding Renesmee. She was thinking about her stuffed animals; she had piles of them she had gotten as gifts. Her hand was now on my neck. She was so peaceful and calm.

We walked back in the house. Everyone turned at the sound of our approach, and it was visible that they were surprised at my holding Renesmee. Well, everyone was surprised except for Alice. She came over and hugged Bella.

Bella went around and whispered to everyone what not to mention to call me her dad. She explained the situation and surprisingly everyone understood. Bella went over and talked to Esme and Tanya when she was done. Emmett and Rosalie came over to me.

"Hey there, Nessie. I'm Emmett and this is Rosalie." Emmett said. Renesmee smiled at them and waved.

"Hi, Emmett. Hi, Rosalie." Nessie answered. They both had smiles on their faces; I doubt anyone couldn't love Renesmee.

_So Edward, what did you and Bella do last night? Did you have some fun? _Emmett asked. I glared at him. Rosalie sniffed and exclaimed.

"Why do I smell werewolf?!" As she said that, the doorbell rang.

**Jacob POV**

I missed Nessie so much. I had moved up from La Push to Denali so I could see her every day. I had purchased an apartment just two minutes away from Tanya's house. I didn't absolutely love Denali, and Irina and I had some spats, but I would do whatever I needed to for Nessie. She was the most perfect person in the entire world, and I would go to any lengths for her.

The pack knew how hard it was to not see her every day, so they let me retire from the pack. They call on me whenever there was an emergency, and when that happens, I go back to La Push. I also visit one week out of every month to visit my father and attend the Council meetings.

This week was one of those weeks. The Council had called another joyous meeting that I have to attend. Thanks for the fact that I should be the Alpha, I was required to go. Isn't that wonderful?

Luckily, that week was over. Any week I wasn't around Nessie was especially hard. I talked every day on the phone to her, sometimes more than once a day. But unlike most times, I was bringing Charlie back with me.

He hadn't seen Renesmee in about a month, so he rode back with me. He was going to spend a couple days here, and then fly home. Charlie let out a deep sigh as we came upon the familiar downtown of Denali.

"What's wrong, Charlie?" I asked.

"Just thinking about Nessie. She grows so fast; I don't know what to expect." He sighed again.

"Don't worry about it, Charlie. As long as she is happy and healthy, that's all that matters."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He agreed. We began pulling down Tanya's familiar long driveway. But where I usually parked, there was another car there- a silver car. I think I know that car from somewhere. And then it hit me.

OH. HELL. NO.

"IS THAT CULLEN'S CAR?!" I thundered. Charlie noticed the car then and was just as furious.

"What is he doing here?!" He yelled.

"We are about to find out." I muttered. I threw my door open and got out. I took the bear I had brought Nessie. It was seventeen inch pink bear with white hearts all over it. The bottoms of the paws were white, and on one paw was a pink heart. I attached a little pink bow to one of the ears. I brought her hundreds of bears- I got her one whenever I found one I knew she would like.

Renesmee was my whole world, but I will never forgive Cullen for what he did to Bells. She was my best friend and I would do anything for her, but I wouldn't let her be torn apart like that again.

I stormed up to the door. Edward Cullen better not have any part of himself near Nessie or Bella. If he did I would tear him limb for limb.

"Why do I smell werewolf?!" A girl's voice yelled from inside. Were all the Cullen's here?! I was about to burst through the door, but Charlie stopped and rang the doorbell. I used the thirty seconds it took them to open the door to calm myself down. I couldn't be dangerous around Nessie. Carmen came to the door.

"Hello Jacob, Charlie." Carmen said in her always pleasant voice.

"Hello Carmen." Charlie said.

"Carmen?" I asked glaring. She sighed a resigned sigh, and stepped out of the way.

I walked down the hallway, and froze as I saw the scene in front of me.

All the Cullens were here. They were there talking with Tanya's family, but that isn't what infuriated me.

The mind reading bloodsucker was holding Nessie. And Bella's hand was on his arm. She looked at me worriedly, biting her lip.

"Hello, Bells." Charlie said, stepping around me. She walked away from the idiot- leaving Nessie unprotected from him- and came over to Charlie. She hugged Charlie.

"How have you been, Dad?" She asked cheerfully. I was furious. I knew I was furious at Cullen for coming back, but I wasn't sure if I was mad at Bella yet.

"I'm good. What's going on?" He asked looking around at the Cullens. His eyes paused on Edward and Nessie.

"The Cullens came to visit." She said. Charlie stared at her in disbelief, and she sighed. "I'll explain later." He reluctantly nodded. Charlie went over and hugged and talked to Alice and Carlisle. I turned my furious gaze to Bella.

"Can…I….talk….to…you?" I stuttered out, trying to calm myself. She nodded and I turned around and started towards the side room. Bella paused once to glance at Edward and Renesmee, which infuriated me further. She followed me into the side room.

"Bella, why in hell is he holding her?!" I shouted.

"He has every right to." Great, now she was defending the bloodsucker.

"What is he doing here?" I thundered. Her defending him wasn't making me any happier.

"The Cullens came by for a visit without any warning. I obviously had to introduce Nessie to him. He came back to my cottage--"

"He went back to your cottage?!" How_ dare_ he go back to her private home.

"Are you going to let me finish?" She asked patiently. I nodded. "He came back to my cottage and explained everything. It turns out he left to protect me from what he is. He didn't want to hurt me."

"Yeah, that worked well." I muttered. She glared at me.

"So he told me the entire story, and I told him mine. I honestly believed him, so I forgave him." She bit her lip as that sunk in. And as it did, I started to shake.

"WHAT?!" I thundered. Everyone in the front room was silent.

"Jake, calm down! Calm Jake. Renesmee is in the other room, do you want to hurt her?" Her words brought me up cold. The words calmed the shaking, and I closed my eyes.

Renesmee. She was just in the other room. You can't hurt her Jake. Don't phase. Don't…phase. You'll never forgive yourself if you hurt her. I took deep breaths until the shaking was only in my fists.

"Are…you…taking…him…back?" I whispered.

"It depends. If Nessie likes him and accepts him, I will. I didn't tell her what relation he has to her, but if she likes him, I'll take him back." Bella whispered so Nessie couldn't hear. She was a smart girl and it wouldn't take much for her to put the pieces together. I took deep breaths with my eyes closed, and collapsed onto the couch. Bella sat down next to me.

"Bella, what if he hurts you the same way he did before? I'm not going to let you go through that again." I shuddered as I remembered the time before she found out she was pregnant. She was almost always curled up in a ball, attempting to hold herself together.

"He promised me he won't." I shook my head back and forth and asked one of my earlier questions.

"Why is he holding her?" I whispered.

"I want them to get to know each other." I glared at her so she continued. "He adores her and he would never hurt her."

"Yeah, right." I snorted.

"Hello, newborn vampire right here." She smiled, pointing to herself. "I'm even more dangerous than he is, don't forget."

"Yeah, but don't you have some freaky self-control?" She glared at me. "Sorry, but it is kinda creepy that you are only five months old in a sense and you haven't attacked me yet. Well, besides the imprinting thing."

"Jacob Black, don't you already know what I am going to say? I haven't tried to eat you because your blood smells horrendous, and you forgave me for the imprinting thing."

"Yeah, I forgave you. Didn't you love the way I smelled when you were human?"

"I like the way you smelled before we became best friends. Then when we did, you started wearing way too much cologne. No wonder the other guys let you move up here so easily." She laughed, and the sound warmed me. It was the first real laugh I had heard from Bella since he left.

"Bella, do you really think this will work?" I asked her.

"Yes, Jake, I do. I talked to Tanya about it and she agrees with me."

"Bella…" I warned. I wasn't happy about her casualness about this.

"Stop worrying, Jacob. I know how to protect myself." She was as stubborn as ever.

"I'm not going to get you to change your mind, am i?"

"No, probably not." She said with a smile. She patted my arm. "Calm down, Jake. You worry about me too much." Yeah, I did, but that didn't change things.

"Since you are being as stubborn as ever, I guess I'll believe you. Do I have permission to rip his head off if he hurts you like that again?" She rolled her eyes and stood up from the couch. I stood up next to her and she stood on her tip-toes to kiss me on the cheek.

"Thanks, Jake." She said. She led me out to the other room. I took the bear I had brought for Nessie off the table- where I left it. Everyone once again turned to the sound of our approach. I hid the bear behind my back so Nessie wouldn't see it.

"JAKE!" Nessie squealed. Her beautiful smile filled her face. She held her arms out to me. I walked over to Edward. As I got close to him, I heard Bella suck her breath in. I held mine in so I didn't have the urge to bite him. His lips pressed together in a hard line while he handed her to me. I realized he was trying to keep from laughing at my thoughts.

Nessie placed her hand to my cheek. _I missed you Jakey! You brought Grandpa Charlie back with you!_ She had so many pleasant thoughts as always.

"Hey, Ness. Guess what!"

_What?!_

"I brought you another bear!"

_Yay! Show me! Show me! _She was always so excited whenever she got a new bear. I pulled it out from behind my back, and her elated smile filled her face. She took it out of my hand and hugged it.

_Thank you Jake! It's so pretty; I love it!_

"I'm glad you like it. So anything big happen while I was gone?"

_Some of Mommy's friends came to visit! I think they like me! Have you met Edward? He is really nice. I like him a lot. _Great, now she was befriending Cullen. Even more reason for me not to want them near him. When he left again like the jerk he is, it now wouldn't only hurt Bells- it would hurt Nessie, too. And since he had no heart or soul, he would do just that.

"Jacob, can I please talk to you outside?" The mind reading bloodsucker asked through his fangs.

"Let's do this." I said, giving Nessie to Bella. She stopped Cullen and I until we turned around.

"Behave." She hissed. Edward walked outside, me right on his tail. He turned around when we weren't even three feet away. I was hoping that we could go deep into the woods so his family couldn't hear when I ripped him to pieces. Now was my turn to get my revenge for what he did to Bella.

"What do you want?" I growled my hands tight into fists.


	5. Argument

**Chapter 5  
****Argument**

**In exchange for a new chapter, I have a favor to ask!! Everyone please go check out EdwardCullensMine's story **_**Nessie Runs Away**_**!! It is awesome!! Go read and review it!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (It's in my favorite's list on my pro)**

**I don't own Twilight  
****Edward POV **

I led Jacob outside- whose thoughts were murderous right now. He was thinking about taking me into the forest and tearing me limb for limb, so I stopped about three feet from the house. He came to a sudden halt.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked me, his hands balling into fists. He had no thoughts except for fury right now.

"First, I want to thank you. For keeping Bella safe when I wasn't around. For staying with her through everything I put her through."

"I didn't do it for you. She's my best friend." I couldn't ignore the threat in his voice.

"Still, I am so grateful. And thank you for being there for Renesmee. For being the one--" His thoughts interrupted me.

_I will always be there for Nessie more than you ever will._

"Jacob Black, I promise never to hurt her or Bella. I love them both with all my heart."

_Oh shut up, bloodsucker. You'll just leave when you become bored again. And I'm not going to let you mess up Bella like that again._

I flinched as his next thoughts hit me. He sent images of Bella that would haunt me forever at me.

_Bella curled up in a ball sobbing._

_Jacob pounding on the door to Bella's bedroom and her screaming at him._

_Bella telling Jacob she was pregnant and the sobs that followed._

_Bella drinking blood from a silver cup._

_The baby breaking a rib and giving Bella bruises on her stomach._

_The ripping sound coming from Bella's body as the placenta detached._

_Bella screaming out in agony and pain._

_Her body falling limp onto the operating table as her spine shattered._

_Jacob trying to keep Bella's blood pumping as Tanya bit through Bella's skin._

_Tanya sinking her teeth into every possible part of Bella's body, forcing venom into her system._

_Bella's heart faltering as Tanya pumped it through._

"STOP!" I cried out in agony. I pinched the bridge of my nose, and suddenly, I couldn't hear Jacob's thoughts anymore. I calmed down immediately, and saw Jacob fuming at something in the window. I turned my head, and saw Bella holding Nessie. She was glaring at Jacob, but that still didn't explain why I couldn't read his thoughts. Jacob rolled his eyes. Bella turned and smiled at me, and then reclosed the curtain.

"Stupid vampire power." Jacob muttered. My eyes flashed to his face. What did he mean 'stupid vampire power'?

"Jacob Black, I will never hurt Bella the way I did before. I love her more than you could ever understand. I left to protect her from my kind, not realizing doing that would only make everything worse. I hated that just being with me could cause her so much danger." He snorted. "I will never forgive myself for leaving, and I will never leave her again. I am here for her and Renesmee."

"You're _here_?" He snorted again. "Yeah right. You don't know a thing about Renesmee for crying out loud!"

"Oh, yes I do. Bella informed me on everything possible, plus-" I pointed to my forehead as he cussed under his breath. He muttered, "Sure, she blocks me but not Nessie." I was going to ask what he meant, but he was still radiating anger so I figured it was better not to ask.

"Jacob, I will never let any harm come to Bella or Nessie. That was the whole reason I left in the first place – to protect Bella from any harm caused by my kind."

"Do you even know what happened to her when you left?! What she was feeling?!"

"Actually, I do know what she was feeling!" I stormed. "She was telling Jasper and Alice everything that happened to her, every exact detail. And since I can read Jasper's mind, I know how she was feeling!" I shuddered as I remembered the feelings Jasper was getting out of Bella. Agony. Pain. Loneliness. Sorrow. Guilt. Horror.

"How the hell would reading Jasper's mind help you know what she was feeling?!" He exclaimed.

"Didn't Bella tell you of our…talents?" I asked.

"No. She only told me you could read minds." He said, jaw tight. "What other…talents…do you have?"

"Well, Alice can see the future. Her visions aren't concrete, but they come in handy. She sees vampires best, and humans second. She can't see other species."

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"Jasper is also talented. He can manipulate and read emotions. He can feel exactly what someone is feeling, but not the reasons behind them. While Bella was telling her story, he was reading her emotions."

"Why didn't she ever tell me about this?" He muttered, looking at the ground.

"Jacob Black, I am here to protect them, and love them. I will never hurt either of them. I love them with all my heart and I will never forgive myself for leaving. It was the stupidest mistake of my life, and the most irresponsible. I should've never thought Bella would be able to have a happy life through so much danger. I was hoping that if I told her I didn't love her would make it an easier break for her. It had never registered in Victoria or Laurent's thoughts that they could have this kind of response. I thought with me leaving would make everything safe for her. I cannot believe I was such a fool to leave her to face what she did alone. I should've been here holding her hand through all of this, instead of what I was actually doing.

"I was pretty much curled up into a ball. I couldn't be around my family. I was lifeless. I was at the point of almost coming back to Bella and asking for her to take me back. I was willing to get down on my knees and beg if she wanted me to."

"I wish she had asked to." He muttered. I laughed and he looked up in shock at my lightened expression.

"Jacob, I'm not going to leave again. I know that you aren't planning on leaving; Bella told me just before you came of the imprinting. I'd appreciate it if we wouldn't be enemies for the rest of eternity. I know by tradition we are supposed to be but…" I held out my hand. He stared at it dumfounded by my kindness.

Reluctantly, he placed his hand in mine. He pulled it back quite quickly, which didn't bother me.

"Just so you know, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Bella and Renesmee. If Bella wouldn't be upset if I were to kill you, I would shred you apart this very second. By the way, I consider us acquaintances, not friends."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I said with a smile.

**: ) only a couple more chapters left!! Please review!! Can I have 10??**


	6. Alice and Nessie

**Chapter 6**

**Alice and Nessie**

**AN: I am offically losing my mind. I had a dream last night that Emmett was asking me to watch his pet centipede. Wow.**

**Oh, and just in case you were wondering, Alice missed her Porsche and that is how it appeared in Denali. (Imagine this a week after the Cullens arrived and Edward and Nessie have been bonding.)  
I don't own Twilight.  
****Alice POV**

_Edward, I am taking my niece out for a shopping trip. I know Bella said you had to spend time with her, but I already saw Bella saying yes, so deal with it. You have spent enough time with your daughter, so now it's my turn! _I yelled at Edward through my thoughts. I wanted to take my adorable little niece on a shopping trip!

"Alice…" Edward said with his jaw tight.

"Edward, it's fine. I already told Alice she could." Bella said. Thank you for mercy! Edward glared at me at my thoughts. I walked over to Jacob Black, who flinched even though he towered over my petite size. I held out my arms for Renesmee.

"Jacob Black, I am going to take Nessie for a shopping trip. No questions." He sighed, but handed Renesmee over to me. She put her small dimpled hand on my cheek.

_Where are we going Alice?_

"I'm taking you to the mall so we can go shopping. Does that sound nice?" She smiled a dazzling smile and quickly nodded her head. Bella came over and kissed her on her forehead.

"Have fun girls. Don't let Alice go too overboard on her shopping spree." She told Nessie.

"Yeah, right." Jasper quietly snorted from the corner. I shot a death glare to Jazz.

"Let's go Nessie. Bye everyone." I waved as we were leaving, and Renesmee waved over my shoulder. She still had an amazing smile spread across her face. I brought her out to my Porsche, and placed her into the backseat. I got into the front seat and sped out of the long driveway. We were climbing up the hill in the center of town, when Renesmee started talking.

"Alice, can I ask you a couple questions?" She asked in her wind-chime voice.

"Of course sweetie. What do you want to know?"

"Well, some of the questions are about Edward." She said. She bit her lip just the way Bella did when she was nervous.

"Go ahead, honey. I will answer them as much as I can."

"Is Edward my Daddy?" I froze with shock. I knew she was smart, but how in the world did she figure this out? We had been super careful around her.

"Wh…why do you think that?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"The way he looks at Mommy. He looks at her like he loves her more than anything in the world. It is really sweet, and he is always making sure that she is OK. He is always looking out for her, and around her whenever Jacob is around. I know Jake wouldn't hurt her, but Edward still likes protecting her.

"He also looks at me like that. Edward always wants to be around me. I like that. He is so sweet and is always making sure I'm safe. I like Jacob and Mommy not being the only one over worrying about me. It gets annoying with them sometimes, but I never mind with Edward."

"Nessie, you really are quite perceptive."

"So is Edward my Dad? You can tell me Alice." She said, looking into the mirror so I saw her eyes. They were very sincere and trustful. I didn't know what to do. "Alice, please. Just tell me the truth."

"Yes. Yes, he is." I whispered, desperately hoping she couldn't hear me. But as soon as the words left my mouth, her smiled filled her face.

"So that means you're my aunt?" She asked. I was shocked by the happiness in her voice.

"Yes, baby I am." I told her.

"So Rosalie is my aunt too? And Jasper and Emmett are my uncles?"

"Yes. Do you like them?" I hoped she like Jazz.

"Of course. All of you are so sweet. Emmett's bear hugs make me feel like I'm so small compared to him."

"Nessie, you _are _teeny compared to Emmett." She laughed her sparkly little laugh.

"I know." She bit her lip again, hesitating.

"What sweetie?"

"Auntie Alice, is Daddy going to be staying? I really want him to." She said hopefully. How could you disappoint such a face? Plus, she had just called me Auntie!

"Yes, he is. He left to protect Bella when she was human, but now that he couldn't hurt her, he will stay."

"I'm glad. I'm so excited I get to spend the rest of my life with my Daddy _and_ my Mommy. I just can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner. If I had just pieced it together, I would've known quicker." Sooner?! We had been here one week! "If only I knew his name." She muttered distracting me.

"What do you mean, 'knew his name'?" I asked her.

"Mommy told me absolutely everything about him- besides his name. She told me it was still too painful for her to say. She always clutched her sides whenever talking about any of you, so I figured I shouldn't question it."

"Renesmee, you are a very smart girl; do you know that?" Her smile filled her face again.

"Mommy and Jake tell me that a lot." She hesitated again. "Is Daddy going to be ok with me knowing?"

"I'm sure he will be. He loves you very much, and has wanted to tell you."

"Why didn't Mommy and Daddy tell me when you first got to Denali?"She asked, her head cocking to the side.

"They wanted to make sure you liked Edward for who he was; they didn't want to make you feel obligated to like him just because he's your father." I told her earnestly.

"Oh, OK." Her smile was once again across her face. "Thank you for telling me the truth, Auntie Alice. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, darling." I said as we pulled into the wall parking lot. I parked, and we went in to the mall for our first auntie-niece shopping trip.

* * *

We pulled back into Tanya's driveway. I blocked my thoughts so Edward wouldn't be able to hear what had happened on the ride there. On the way home, Ness had told me all her favorite hobbies, colors, animals, and almost everything about herself. I parked my Porsche, and carried Nessie into the house. I left the bags in my car.

"Hey, everybody." I said. There was a mumbled chorus of 'hello's. Nessie held her arms out to Bella, and she took her.

"How was your trip?" She asked Nessie. I bit my lip as Nessie laid her hand against Bella's cheek. Edward was watching them intently. Bella's eyes blanked across for two minutes, and then came back to the present. Bella smiled and slowly shook her head from side to side.

"Never knew she was that smart." Bella muttered. Nessie's joyful smile was still spread across her face.

Nessie held out her arms to Edward. He took her, and she laid her head against his shoulder.

"I love you, Daddy."

**Pretty please review!!!!!!!**


	7. Forever

**Chapter 7  
****Forever**

**Last chapter…a chapter of wrapping things up and a lot of romance.  
****Thank you to everyone who put me or my stories on alert, and kept reading them. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and for encouraging me to keep writing.**

**I don't own Twilight or any quotes from the books I used in this chapter.  
****Edward POV**

"I love you Daddy." Renesmee said, laying her head against my shoulder. I froze in shock, and then melted as her words registered. She loved me. My daughter loved me, and wanted me in her life. My little angel was here in my arms, the most perfect miracle in the world.

"I love you too, angel." I told her.

I looked to my other angel, and saw she had dry tears in her eyes. If our kind could cry, she would be shedding happy tears. Alice hugged her fiercely, Bella never taking her eyes off me.

_Oh, Edward! _I heard Esme think. Carlisle's and Alice's thoughts were in tune with hers, but everyone else was too in shock to have any thoughts.

I stared at my daughter, who was staring up at me. I kissed her on the forehead, and she smiled her dazzling smile. I looked at Bella, who was radiating joy. I don't know if Jasper was sending it out, or if it was just her, but I could feel it. Esme came over and hugged both of us, dry tears also in her eyes. She had never imagined ever having a grandchild- she gave up that dream when she was transformed. Having Bella back in our lives completed the family to her, and Renesmee was the most extraordinary extra gift. She had loved Renesmee the moment she knew she existed.

Nessie was falling asleep on my shoulder. I was still hard to believe she was able to sleep, but that was obviously from Bella's genes. And luckily, she had Bella's amazing human eye color. After a few moments, she yawned and her eyes fluttered and closed. Bella looked at her and at me, smiling.

"Let's get her to bed." She said. I nodded. We said goodbye to everyone, and we slowly walked back to Bella's cottage. We went at a human pace just enjoying the time together. One of my arms was holding Renesmee; the other hand was twined with Bella's.

"I love you, Bella." I told her. She smiled.

"I love you, too." She said. She held the door of the cottage open as we walked through. She led me down the hallway to where Nessie's room was. Instead of waiting in the doorway like last time, Bella pulled me into the room. I laid Renesmee down in her bed, and Bella tucked the covers around her. I kissed her on the forehead, and Bella did the same. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and pulled her close to me. She leaned into me, and we stared at our daughter for an immeasurable moment. Bella sighed a happy sigh, and pulled me out of the room. Instead of pulling me back out to the front room, she pulled me farther down the hallway to her room. She flipped the light on and I gasped. I could tell immediately where the inspiration came from- my room. Everything was pure white, except for the black bed frame and the picture frames. She had books lining one wall, and on the other were thousands of CDs and a complex stereo system. Bella stared at the ground, realizing I knew where the inspiration came from.

"It's beautiful." I told her, kissing her neck. She went over to her bed and sat in the middle of it. She pulled me onto the bed, and I pulled her into my arms. She laid her head against my chest, and I ran my fingers through her hair. We sat there for a few minutes, both of us perfectly content.

"Are you staying?" Bella asked suddenly.

"If you want me to." I told her. I would do everything for her.

"I do." She said biting her lip. "But can we go back to Forks? Denali is great, but Forks is my home. Our home." She said. She twisted her head so she was looking at me, so I kissed her lips. She kissed me back and the kiss was like nothing ever before. Her lips we so soft against mine and I could kiss her without worry. I didn't have to worry about the temptation her human body had presented me, or about hurting her. I could just concentrate on her, and the perfectness of the moment.

We broke away after a moment. She laughed and her voice seemed out of breath.

"Wow." She muttered. I feel the same way.

"So where were we before I so rudely interrupted?" I asked.

"I didn't think it was rude." She muttered. "I wanted to know if we could move back to Forks."

"Of course. Whatever you want, love." I kissed her hair.

"Thank you." She said. "For everything."

"What do you mean?"

"For trying so hard with Renesmee, for accepting her into your life, for not being upset when you found out about her, for accepting me back into your life, and for this-" She held my face in her soft hands, and once again placed her lips against mine. She broke away and smiled.

"My pleasure." I told her with a smirk.

"So where do we go from here?" She asked. "We'll have so much to take care of."

"Don't worry about it. We can figure it out. I'll help you with everything." I told her. Then something occurred to me. "Will Renesmee take it all right?"

"Probably," My angel said. "I've taken her to Forks before," She pointed to one of the pictures- the largest one. It was of Bella, Renesmee, Charlie, and Renee- taken in front of Charlie's house. "She loves Forks and has asked if we could move there, but under the circumstances I told her I couldn't." Her eyes flashed, and I could tell she was trying not to remember. I felt a shock of guilt run through me.

"I'm so sorry, love." I told her, tightening my arms around her.

"It's alright, just hard." She said.

"I'll never forgive myself for leaving." I told her honestly. It was the worst mistake of my life, and I never will forgive myself. I shuddered remembering that horrendous time from my own life.

"I understand why you did, I just wished that you could've been there holding my hand." She told me. I kissed her on the neck, and took her hand.

"I know this won't make anything better, but I'll be here from now on."

"I know." She said with a smile. She kissed my hand intertwined with hers.

"Now since you have vampire strength and speed, you need to actually play baseball with us."

"Finally!" She said with a laugh.

"I want you on my team though- you still have newborn vampire strength." She laughed and put her lips to mine again. After a moment, a couple questions came to mind, so I pulled away.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did you want to become a vampire?" I was honestly curious. "And why were you so easygoing about what you would lose?"

"Because I wanted you. Forever. I wanted to be able to stay with you forever, and have you be mine for all eternity. I know you didn't want to take away my human experiences, but you are my life. I didn't mind losing the experiences; being with you would reinstate everything.

"The whole time you had been gone, I've just been trying to keep myself together. Even though I don't need to breathe anymore, I felt like I had a hole in my chest. Whenever talking or even thinking about you, I was literally in pain.

"Renesmee has helped that. She has made it easier to be myself, but I always knew I was trying to be myself so she couldn't see what I was feeling. But she is a part of you, half of her is _you_.

"The whole time you were gone, I was trying to find myself. It was hard because you weren't there. But since you've returned I've realized something. Half my heart is here." She put her hand on her silent heart. "And the other half is here." She placed her hand over my heart. "Where you are is where I need to be, and with you back, I've found myself."

I took a minute as her words absorbed, and then I crushed my lips to hers. She wanted me the way I wanted her-forever. I took the hand that was running through her hair and slipped it into my pocket. I twisted the diamond ring- my mother's ring- in between my fingers. I slipped it back inside and put both my arms around Bella. I broke away, and looked her in the eyes.

"Can I do something?" I asked. She looked up at me, and smiled.

"Of course." I let her go and slid off the bed. She pouted.

"Anything but that." I took her arms and pulled her off the bed.

"I need to do something." I stood her in front of me. I slipped my hand into my pocket and grasped the ring in my palm. I took a deep breath, and I slid down onto one knee.

"Oh my God." Bella whispered. I took her left hand.

"Isabella Swan," My eyes burned into hers. "I promise to love you forever- every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" She stared at me for an immeasurable moment- her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Yes." She whispered. I slid the ring onto her finger, and I heard her gasp at the sight. I was so overwhelmed with emotions that Jasper could probably feel from here. I stood up and pulled her into my arms. I kissed her, feeling her along every line of myself, taking the scent and taste of her. She was so beautiful, and for the rest of eternity, she is mine.

"I love you." She told me in her beautiful singing voice.

"As I love you." I said. She slid back onto the bed, and pulled me along with her.

And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of forever.

The end.

**Thank you to Stepehenie Meyer for the beautiful lines from Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review! I always read every single review, and I do take into account your suggestions.  
****I still am writing Emmett Buys A Puppy, and I have a new story ready to begin! A Carlisle/Esme fic.-telling about how they met and fell in love.  
****Thank you once again, and Emmett bear hugs to everyone!!! **


End file.
